Love Me
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: Arthur dibantu perinya supaya dia bisa pacaran sama Kiku, orang yang disukainya dari dulu. Sayangnya, sang peri salah memberi mantra dan Arthur jadi anak berumur 5 tahun! Bagaimana nasib si Arthur? Dedicated to celebrate the anniversary AsaKiku! XD


**Titled : Love Me**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, typo (mungkin sih)**

**Summary : Arthur dibantu perinya untuk mencarikan mantra supaya ia bisa pacaran sama Kiku, orang yang disukainya dari dulu. Ternyata, sang peri salah memberi mantra dan Arthur berubah menjadi anak berumur 5 thn! Bagaimana dengan nasib Arthur?**

**Langsung baca deh. Males bacotan! XD Enjoy~**

"Haa..."

Arthur menghela nafas pelan sambil memegang jendela. Mata hijau emeraldnya fokus melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Bukan. Bukan sembarang pemandangan biasa. Dia memandang orang yang disukai sejak dulu, Kiku Honda. Sejak pertama kali Arthur bertemu dengannya, dia jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sayangnya, Arthur malu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kiku. Takut ditolak, saudara-saudara. Kalau tatapan muka, Arthur sudah blushing gak jelas. Pas mau nyapa, dilewatin saja sama Kiku. Soalnya, Arthur sudah membatu kayak Malin Kundang sih! Setiap hari, Arthur suka membuntuti Kiku diam-diam dan pantas disebut stalkernya Kiku.

"Aku hanya bisa memandangnya saja." gumam Arthur sedih sambil memandang Kiku yang sedang ngobrol dengan Ludwig dan Feliciano.

"Mau kubantu, Tuan Arthur?" tanya seseorang.

"Eh?"

Arthur menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ada sosok peri berambut biru kecil sedang duduk di atas meja kerja OSISnya sambil tersenyum kepada Arthur. Arthur yang melihat peri itu kaget.

"Bluebell? Mau bantu gimana?" tanya Arthur lalu mendekat ke teman perinya tersebut. Arthur memang memiliki kemampuan bisa melihat peri atau semacamnya. Gak heran banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dia gila.

"Hihihi. Aku akan membantu dengan cara mencari mantra yang membuat Tuan Arthur pacaran dengan dia!" kata Blubell dengan nada riang.

"...Hah?"

"Pokoknya, Tuan Arthur tunggu saja disini! Aku akan mencari mantranya di rumahku dulu." lanjut Blubell lalu terbang entah kemana.

"He..Hei! Tunggu! Apakah tidak apa-apa memakai mantra? Kalau ada apa-apa dengannya, bagaimana?" tanya Arthur setengah berteriak kepada Bluebell yang sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Aku jamin tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi padanya kok! Lagian, Tuan Arthur tidak lelah terus menyimpan perasaaan?" teriak Bluebell dari kejauhan.

Arthur terdiam mendengar kata-kata Blubell barusan.

'Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Aku memang lelah sih. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku takut ditolak.' Batin Arthur.

Lalu, mata Arthur beralih ke arah jam dinding. Raut mukanya yang awalnya biasa saja melihat jam dinding itu berubah menjadi panik. Ia cepat-cepat duduk di kursi ketua OSISnya dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Gawat! Kalau belum selesai, bisa dimarahi sama guru nih!" jerit Arthur frustasi.

xxx

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga!" kata Arthur dengan nada lega setelah pekerjaan selesai semua.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, Tuan Arthur!" jerit Bluebell yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Arthur.

"Huwaaa! Bluebell, kamu bikin kaget saja!" kata Arthur kaget melihat kedatangan Bluebell yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Maaf, deh." kata Bluebell sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Nah, ini dia mantranya, Tuan Arthur!"

Bluebell menyerahkan selembar kertas yang tertulis sebuah mantra. Arthur memandang Bluebell dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Apa benar mantra ini bisa membuat dirinya dan Kiku pacaran?

"Apa ini akan manjur?" tanya Arthur pada Bluebell dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Manjur, Tuan! Coba baca deh!" jawab Bluebell bersemangat.

Arthur menghela nafas pelan. Matanya sekarang menatap tulisan mantra yang tertulisa di kertas yang dipegangnya itu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara gelisah, takut, dan tidak yakin akan mantra yang diberikan Bluebell padanya.

"Ayo dong, Tuan Arthur!" kata Bluebell dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Ok, deh!"

Arthur membaca mantra itu dengan pelan-pelan. Dan setelah Arthur selesai membaca mantra yang terakhir...

POFF!

Tiba-tiba, ada asap berwarna hijau muncul disekeliling Arthur. Bluebell yang melihat hal itu, kaget. Seharusnya, mantra itu tidak menimbulkan asap berwarna hijau seperti ini. Bluebell mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia cemas dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Ia berharap semoga hal yang tidak ia inginkan tidak terjadi. Tapi, harapannya tidak terkabul karena ketika asap hijau itu hilang...

"APA-APAAN INI?" jerit Arthur kesal tingkat akut.

Blubell kaget melihat sosok Arthur sekarang. Lalu, ia membuka buku mantra miliknya. Ternyata, ia salah memberi mantra kepada Arthur dan ia memberi Arthur mantra menjadi anak berumur lima tahun, bukan mantra supaya Arthur bisa pacaran dengan Kiku.

Yap, Arthur menjadi anak berumur lima tahun!

"Maaf, Tuan Arthur! Aku salah memberi mantra!" kata Bluebell dengan nada panik. "Soalnya satu halaman, sih. Maafkan aku!"

Arthur memandang Bluebell dengan tatapan kesal.

"Cepat kembalikan aku seperti semula!" kata Arthur.

"Aku bisa saja mengembalikan Tuan Arthur seperti semula. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Arthur tak sabar dengan kelanjutan kata-kata Bluebell.

"Aku lupa menyimpan cara mengembalikan Tuan Arthur jadi semula. Jadi, Tuan Arthur sabar sampai aku menemukannya." kata Bluebell dengan nada ketakutan dan ia segera pergi lagi.

"Oi, Bluebell! Tunggu! Argh!" jerit Arthur kesal karena Bluebell menghiraukan panggilannya.

'Bagaimana ini? Masa aku pulang ke rumah dengan sosok memalukan seperti ini?' batin Arthur bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang ketua OSIS terbuka. Arthur refleks menoleh ke arah pintu dan kaget ketika melihat si pembuka pintu tersebut. Yang membuka pintu adalah...Kiku?

"Hah?" Kiku kaget melihat Arthur.

Arthur panik.

'Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Kok bisa Kiku kesini sih?' batin Arthur panik dan rasa paniknya bertambah ketika Kiku mendekatinya.

"Kau siapa? Mirip sekali dengan Arthur-san? Dan kenapa kamu memakai seragam Hetalia Gakuen?" tanya Kiku bingung kepada Arthur yang memakai seragam Hetalia Gakuen yang kebesaran.

"Kiku! Ini aku, Arthur!" kata Arthur pada Kiku.

Kiku menatap Arthur dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Tapi..bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kiku tidak percaya bahwa anak kecil yang didepannya sekarang adalah Arthur.

"Ya, aku tahu ini hal yang susah dipercaya. Tapi,kumohon! Percayalah padaku!" kata Arthur sambil menatap Kiku dengan tatapan memohon.

Kiku terdiam melihat Arthur yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Entah kenapa, mata Kiku berbinar-binar dan langsung memeluk Arthur. Muka Arthur merah padam.

"He..Hei, Kiku!" kata Arthur entah bingung atau senang dengan perlakuan Kiku padanya.

"Manisnya!" kata Kiku sambil memeluk Arthur dengan erat.

xxx

"Untuk sementara, Arthur-san menginap dulu di rumahku." kata Kiku pada Arthur yang duduk di sofa rumahnya.

"Er..iya." kata Arthur dengan nada gugup.

Sekarang, dia sedang berada di rumah Kiku. Arthur tidak ingin Peter mentertawakan sosoknya yang sekarang berumur lima tahun. Bisa-bisa, ia dikerjai adiknya itu habis-habisan. Maka, Kiku menyarankan Arthur untuk menginap di rumahnya. Entah kesambet apa, Arthur menyetujuinya. Tapi, ia senang juga mendapat kesempatan berdua dengan Kiku tanpa diganggu siapa pun.

"Terima kasih Kiku sudah meminjamkanku baju." kata Arthur lalu meminum teh yang disediakan Kiku. "Tapi, ini baju siapa?"

"Hm? Itu bajuku saat aku masih kecil, Arthur-san." jawab Kiku.

"Eh?"

'Jadi, ini bajunya Kiku saat masih kecil, ya? Pantas wangi. Bahagianya aku!' batin Arthur senang.

"Arthur-san, bagaimana caranya agar kau dapat kembali seperti semula?" tanya Kiku.

"Aku belum tahu caranya. Peri yang memberi mantra yang salah itu masih mencari cara mengembalikanku seperti semula." jawab Arthur.

"Oh.."

'Sepertinya peri benar-benar ada, ya?' batin Kiku bingung. 'Mantra yang salah? Maksud Arthur-san apa, ya?'

"Memangnya Arthur-san mau memakai mantra apa?" tanya Kiku penasaran dengan jawaban Arthur.

"Ah.."

'Gawat! Gak mungkin dong aku bilang kalau aku mau memakai mantra agar dia mau pacaran denganku!' batin Arthur panik.

"Arthur-san?"

"Mantra penurun berat badan!" jawab Arthur ngasal banget.

"Ha?"

"Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini aku kebanyakan makan dan bisa jadi aku gemuk. Jadi, aku meminta teman periku untuk mencarikan mantra penurun berat badan!" lanjut Arthur yang sebenarnya agak bingung dengan jawabannnya.

Kiku menatap Arthur dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku merasa, Arthur-san tidak gendut." kata Kiku bingung juga seperti Arthur.

"Hahaha." Arthur tertawa hambar mendengar perkataan Kiku.

"Sebentar lagi kita makan malam, Arthur-san. Lebih baik, Arthur-san menunggu sambil menonton tv di ruang tengah." kata Kiku lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur.

"Baiklah."

Kiku meninggalkan Arthur yang duduk di sofa dan pergi ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam dirinya dengan Arthur. Setelah Arthur menghabiskan tehnya, ia pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv seperti yang dikatakan Kiku barusan. Ia mencari acara yang cocok untuk ditonton.

"Acara bagus apa, ya?" gumam Arthur sambil menggonta-ganti channel tv.

Karena tidak ada acara yang menarik bagi Arthur, maka ia iseng berkeliling di rumah Kiku. Di sebuah meja berwarna coklat tua, Arthur tak sengaja melihat sebuah foto. Dilihatnya foto itu.

"Foto siapa ini?" kata Arthur lalu mengambil foto di atas meja itu.

Di foto yang dipegangnya, terlihat ada Kiku yang tersenyum sambil merangkul seorang...perempuan? Perempuan yang dirangkul Kiku itu sangat manis. Bagi orang yang melihat foto itu, Kiku dengan perempuan itu tampak cocok. Entah kenapa, hati Arthur sakit melihat foto itu.

'Rasanya sakit...apa aku cemburu?' batin Arthur sambil menatap foto itu dengan lirih.

"Arthur-san, rupanya kau ada disini. Makan malam sudah siap." ajak Kiku yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Arthur pelan.

"Ah, iya." kata Arthur kaget ketika Kiku datang.

Kiku tersenyum singkat pada Arthur dan pergi menuju ruang makan. Arthur meletakkan kembali foto yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula. Hatinya masih sakit melihat foto tadi. Menurutnya, Kiku yang bersama dengan perempuan itu sangat bahagia. Tak pernah ia lihat senyuman Kiku sebahagia itu di sekolah. Tidak pernah.

xxx

Suasana saat Arthur dan Kiku makan malam tenang. Diantara mereka berdua, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Arthur makan dengan masih memikirkan foto yang ia lihat tadi di meja.

'Apa itu pacarnya, ya? Sepertinya, Kiku sangat senang bersamanya.' batin Arthur.

"Kiku, aku mau tanya sama kamu..." kata Arthur yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Mau tanya apa, Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Apa kau...sudah punya orang yang disukai?" tanya Arthur dengan nada hati-hati.

Arthur melihat Kiku. Kiku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Terlihat di pipi laki-laki berambut hitam itu, pipinya merona merah. Matanya yang berwarna coklat itu gelisah menandakan bahwa dia bingung.

"Sudah." jawab Kiku dengan nada malu-malu.

DEG

Jantung Arthur sakit mendengar jawaban Kiku. Ia merasa, kalau orang yang disukai Kiku pasti adalah perempuan yang ada di foto itu.

'Bodohnya aku. Aku menyukai dirinya tanpa tahu kalau ia menyukai seseorang.' batin Arthur lirih. 'Sepertinya, aku menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatinya.'

"Arthur-san, apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Kiku melihat Arthur yang berhenti makan.

Arthur menatap Kiku dengan senyuman terpaksa. Ia tidak mau temannya itu khawatir melihatnya bersedih.

"Tidak! Ini sangat enak, Kiku." puji Arthur kepada Kiku.

Kiku membalas senyuman Arthur.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

NYUT

Hati Arthur merasa sakit.

xxx

"Arthur-san tidak langsung tidur?" tanya Kiku pada Arthur.

"Sebentar, Kiku. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." jawab Arthur terburu-buru karena ingin ke kamar mandi.

Dan karena terburu-buru itulah, Arthur tidak melihat ada sebuah boneka di bawah kakinya. Ia kaget dan segera menjaga keseimbangan. Sayangnya, ia akan segera jatuh ke lantai.

"Eh?"

"Awas, Arthur-san!" kata Kiku panik yang melihat Arthur akan jatuh ke lantai.

Kiku yang sedang merapikan peralatan makan secepat kilat berlari ke arah Arthur. Ia menarik tangan Arthur agar tidak jatuh. Bukannya Arthur selamat, malah dia dan Arthur jatuh bersama-sama.

CUP

Arthur dan Kiku terdiam. Arthur bingung. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

'? Kok ada yang lembut menyentuh bibirku?' batin Arthur bingung.

Dan saat Arthur membuka mata hijaunya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, yang pertama ia lihat adalah sepasang mata indah berwarna coklat. Sepasang mata itu kaget dengan yang terjadi sekarang. Arthur dan Kiku kaget. Muka mereka berdua sekarang dengan keadaan Kiku di bawah dengan Arthur diatasnya. Yang paling mengejutkan, sepasang bibir basah menjadi bukti bahwa mereka berdua...berciuman! Muka mereka berdua memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"!"

Tiba-tiba, asap hijau muncul kembali mengelilingi Arthur. Dan Arthur telah kembali seperti semula! Untungnya, saat ia kembali seperti semula ia memakai baju yang entah kenapa otomatis telah terpakai di tubuh Arthur.

"Arthur-san, kau sudah kembali!" kata Kiku senang melihat Arthur yang telah kembali seperti semula.

Arthur bingung.

"Syukur, deh. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa kembali seperti semula?" tanya Arthur bingung.

"Tuan Arthur, aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Ternyata, anda ada disini!" kata Bluebell tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Arthur. "Aku sudah menemukan..Wah, sudah kembali seperti semula rupanya!"

"Bluebell, kok aku bisa kembali seperti semula?" tanya Arthur kepada Bluebell dengan nada heran.

Kiku bingung melihat Arthur seperti orang gila. Habis, ia bicara sendiri, sih.

'Arthur-san berbicara dengan siapa?' batin Kiku melihat Arthur.

"Eh, cara untuk mengembalikan Tuan Arthur seperti semula yaitu dicium oleh orang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus, lho." kata Bluebell terkekeh dengan mata melirik ke Kiku.

Bluebell berbisik ke salah satu telinga Arthur.

"Dan tak menutup kemungkinan kalau orang yang disukai anda juga memiliki perasaan yang sama." bisik Bluebell lalu kabur.

Muka Arthur memanas mendengarnya.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu, Bluebell?" tanya Arthur setengah berteriak kepada Bluebell dengan muka memerah.

"Tembak dia sekarang, Tuan Arthur! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini!" kata Bluebell sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan menghilang.

Arthur menoleh ke arah Kiku yang terduduk. Kiku memegang bibirnya yang tidak sengaja mencium bibir Arthur dengan tangannya. Matanya terlihat sayu seakan dia dalam keadaan uke mode on!

'Benarkah...dia juga mencintaiku?' batin Arthur. 'Tapi, akan kucoba. Aku siap jika ditolak...'

"Kiku.."

"..Ya, Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku lalu menatap Arthur dengan muka memerah.

Arthur mendekati Kiku. Tiba-tiba, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak laki-laki bermata coklat itu agar ia tak melihat mukanya yang memerah total sekarang.

"Aku...menyukai, Kiku. Mau..jadi pacarku?" tanya Arthur malu sambil berusaha menutup wajahnya.

Mata Kiku melebar mendengar pernyataan cinta yang terlontar dari mulut Arthur. Tak lama, terukir senyum kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Dengan muka merona indah lalu memeluk Arthur.

"Kiku?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Arthur-san. Tadi aku ke ruang ketua OSIS untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku." kata Kiku malu-malu. "Dan sepertinya, sudah keduluan, ya."

Arthur mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kiku lekat-lekat. Muka Kiku semakin memanas ketika mata coklat miliknya bertemu dengan mata hijau milik Arthur.

"Jadi?" tanya Arthur dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Arthur-san..."

Raut muka kebahagiaan tak dapat disembunyikan di wajah seorang Arthur Kirkland. Karena kesenangan, ia memeluk Kiku dengan erat.

"Syukurlah!" seru Arthur riang. "Akhirnya, aku diterima juga!"

Kiku membalas pelukan Arthur. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Ya, Arthur-san. Kau akhirnya diterima olehku."

Arthur dan Kiku saling berpandangan. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Lalu, Arthur mengelus lembut pipi Kiku dan memperpendek jarak dirinya deng Kiku. Kiku, yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi menutup matanya.

Akhirnya...mereka berdua berciuman di bawah indahnya sinar bulan purnama yang dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang. Indah, bukan?

xxx

Tanpa sepengetahuan Arthur dan Kiku, ada yang melihat mereka berciuman dan memfotonya.

"Akhirnya, aku punya foto untuk pertemuan para fujoshi dunia peri nanti!" kata Bluebell semangat 45 memotret Arthur dan Kiku yang sedang asyik berciuman.

THE END

**Akhirnya, jadi juga fic untuk merayakan hari jadi AsaKiku! XD *nebar bunga mawar dan bunga sakura. Yap, hari ini tepat tanggal 30 Januari adalah tanggal terbentuknya Anglo-Japanese Alliance yang dijadikan hari jadi AsaKiku! Maaf cerita gaje dan silahkan review, yak! ^^ Selamat merayakan AsaKiku Days, kawan-kawan!**


End file.
